Persons armed with pistols, revolvers, rifles, carbines, or the like such as the police or the military usually find it desirable to carry extra ammunition, preferably in a clip which can quickly be inserted into the firearm when it must be reloaded. It has become convenient to carry one or more clips in a special clip holster worn on a waist belt. Typical of those used for revolver clips are reloaders shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,903 to Griffis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,707 to Rogers. One type of cartridge pouch for automatic pistol clips or magazines is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 855,098 to Cutts. A more recent military type (patent reference, if any, is unknown) is simply a canvas or leather pouch carrying two magazines in a generally vertical disposition and covered with a snap fastening flap. It has become preferable to have a holster for magazines of automatic or semiautomatic pistols which allows for a speedier reloading operation than that possible with the previous military pouch. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved pistol magazine holster which is more dressy than canvas and which will retain its dressy appearance even though subjected to a certain amount of wear and tear during usage.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved holster for an automatic pistol magazine. It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved holster wherein the magazine is urged partly outside of the holster as soon as the cover is opened. It is yet another object to provide such an improved holster molded of a rigid material that is abrasion resistant. Still other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description.